


HANABI

by quarkocean



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	HANABI

BGM & INSPIRATION by ayumi hamasaki/HANABI

那一天，好像心中的某样东西碎了。

推开了这扇沉封的门，过去的一切依然被完好的保存着。尽管是无限的寂静，但并不显得可怕，似乎还依存着几分平和。旧任屋主早已不在，简单的陈设却无声地反应了这个屋子的主人拥有一颗隐忍的心。

在主卧与客厅之间有一面华丽的镜子长久以来吸引人们的注意，而在它的前方是干涸许久的血迹。

他就这样狠下心来刺穿了他的心脏。鲜红的血液汨汨的染红了白色的长袍，染红了他的双手——这是所看到的全部真实。那异常鲜艳的颜色从黑暗中显得那么触目惊心。混杂着眼泪以及别的什么东西一同碎得一无所剩。

[那一天、我一直在寻找一颗许愿的星星。]

渐渐感觉到鲁鲁的身体僵硬了，触碰皮肤的冰冷感正诉说着不可挽回的事实：他死了，他永远的离开了这个世界。死在他的剑下，死在他的手下。

也许自己也随他一起走了。

“鲁鲁。”

朱雀轻轻换了一声，没有眼泪。泪水早已在长剑刺入心爱人胸口的那一刻一并流尽，朱雀想他把一辈子的泪都流完了吧。

[可是这样的我无论如何祈祷，也无法看见任何一颗星星。]

“睡着了吗？”朱雀依然抱着鲁鲁，哪怕双手沾满了鲜血。朱雀离散的目光不知落在何处，他只是不明白要如何确认鲁鲁已经永远的离开了自己。

“鲁鲁……”

朱雀僵硬的试图抹上鲁鲁的血迹，已干涸的血滩让他的愿望落空。

已经不可能再拥抱他了，不可能再恨他，更别说爱。

他知道现在时间正走向崩溃，也许骑士的信条是他看上去那么坚强。强迫自己不流泪，也只是蹙起眉，内心的泪除了自己又有谁可以获知。

[好想见你真的好想，在记忆里的。]

仿佛鲁鲁有了回应，朱雀觉得怀中一热，侧脸的视线突然注意到了墙边那巨大的长镜，如同是整个居室完美的复制品，也完全映出了鲁鲁和朱雀。

朱雀看着那面镜子几乎失神，彷徨中他感到怀中的鲁鲁正在消失，取而代之的是从镜中走出的鲁鲁。

“你……”

[我从来没有一天想起过你。]

两人默默相对无言，却在慢慢靠近。如同改不掉的习惯，朱雀左手环上鲁鲁那修长的腰际，右手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊——是有温存的，分明感觉到一颗鲜活的心脏正在跳动。朱雀搂着鲁鲁一会，两人的视线就这样交汇在一块。无需言语，仅是眼神便足以明白对方的心意。

“可以的对吧。”“那里。”

“嗯。”

紧紧靠着朱雀的胸口，鲁鲁没有抬头。

[因为我从未有一刻忘记过你。]

解开立领口，白色的华服从纤长的身体上滑下，内衬衣隐隐约约显出细瘦的身材，用双手描绘着轮廓，这让朱雀更想要索取。直接夺取了鲁鲁的爱，一场短暂的相爱在无言中缓缓拉开序幕。断断续续的吻落下，朱雀吻得专情，鲁鲁也闭上眼睛，仿佛完全沉浸入此。

“我爱你。”

朱雀停下浓烈的吻，抱着鲁鲁的头无比郑重的许下誓言。

“我知道，”鲁鲁低下头，略微羞涩的回答。

“所以……”朱雀埋下头虔诚的亲吻鲁鲁白皙的勃颈。一边用手滑开了衬衣，悄悄抚摸那未经任何污浊的胸膛。当触碰到敏感部位时，鲁鲁不可自抑的发出甜美的呻吟，那是近乎是一种求饶却又叫人无法停止欺辱的美丽。

想要。非常想要。

这样的念头瞬间划过鲁鲁的思维，但朱雀碎碎的吻使他失去行动力，心甘情愿任由心爱的人摆布。

“啊……”加速的呼吸融合成暖雾在两人之间对流，令眼前愈加朦胧。朱雀支撑住鲁鲁所有的分量，在他的耳边吹着气。

“真的……可以吗？”

“快点……”没想到竟然会是鲁鲁亲自开恳求，完全煽动了朱雀的情欲，快速褪去多余的衣料，灼热的情感包围住了两人。

[每当遇见了伤心的事情，告诉自己没关系已成了我的口头禅。]

一层一层的吻附上胸膛，慢慢的就变得有感觉起来。朱雀轻轻抱起鲁鲁，无比温柔的将他放倒。他则架在他的身躯上，这一秒，时间静止，于两人为永远之名。他们在彼此的眼瞳中看到了等待太久的原谅。

朱雀忽然看到鲁鲁眼角的闪烁，是结晶的存在，那伤心的表情连朱雀也一起跟着难过。

“为什么哭？”

“……”

“告诉我。”

“……”

“诶，你……”朱雀伏下身去吻去恋人眼角的泪水，用同样带着哭腔的语气一遍一遍的说道。

“我喜欢你，喜欢你……”

“那么，抱紧我。”

其实鲁鲁也同样渴求着。

胶浊着深深的情感，朱雀答应了鲁鲁。

理所应当的把身下的人反转过来，轻抚他的后背，告诉他不必焦急。

一开始进入他的里面时，非常的痛苦。

鲁鲁仿佛被灌醉般，强烈的快感就要把脑髓溶化，沿着脊椎贯穿了背脊。身体跟着柔软了下来，调和成适当的节奏。

两人的身子交叠在一起，形成律动。朱雀无法克制住泪水，他也不知道为什么自己会泪流满面。他用力的抽动，要了鲁鲁好几次，最终在他的身体内刻下了自己的痕迹。

“啊……”

鲁鲁颤抖着，喊出声来。

“很痛对不对，对不起……”

朱雀依然如此温柔的道歉，他无力言语，不过是一遍一遍地说我爱你，仿佛这个世界只有这三个字。

此时鲁鲁突然牵住朱雀的手，折合成祈祷的形状，幸福的闭上眼睛向他点点头。

[你的笑容太过温柔，令人感觉好无奈。]

确定彼此的心意后，不介意朱雀对自己的索取，鲁鲁对他唯一的愿望是亲手杀了自己。

“要成为zero，你。”

“别说了……”朱雀伏下身去深吻鲁鲁，在相拥的时刻抽出他最爱的长剑刺进鲁鲁的胸口，他成全了他。但原本想要两人同归而尽，就要向下刺入时，奄奄一息的鲁鲁克制住了他，他早就明白朱雀的意图。

“不要走。”朱雀那呐喊藏着多少深深的绝望，“别丢下我。”

但是随着那呼吸声的短粗与微微减缓，不得不接受这一残酷的事实。

朱雀把鲁鲁抱在怀里，不忍心叫醒他。

他已经很久没有看着他熟睡的侧脸了。

“我会陪着你的。”对镜中的人许誓道，朱雀已成了zero。

“没有你的世界，我又要如何活下去。”

发现两人紧紧怀抱在血滩中是一周后，警方匆匆了结了一切疑点，给予他们一份安宁。

——那是深爱鲁鲁的朱雀。

——那是深信朱雀的鲁鲁。

结局到底会是怎样，世界又会变成怎样，似乎也不再重要了。

而那两人短暂的生命如同那绚烂盛开过的花火，最后在一片静谧的喧嚣中缓缓落下终幕。

The end  
2008-11-29


End file.
